


Red Crayons and Pentagrams

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Gen, Shrinking, Soft Vore, child logic at work, creepy books, minor papercut, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A child goes with her older brother to drop off some books at the library and happens across a special old book..... one she probably shouldn't be messing with.





	Red Crayons and Pentagrams

**Author's Note:**

> Again older story, but not horrible. Almost went into my future dustbin of short old things but decided it wasn't that bad.
> 
> Very VERY light mentions of blood, but otherwise nothing that can't be found in my other works.

A young little girl at the age of six was in her room, drawing away on some paper to what looked like a cat maybe. All was well in little Amanda's world for now. But that was soon about to change. After she finished her cat picture, she grabbed it with glee and jumped up, rushing downstairs to show her parents. She always loved showing her parents her work. She made her way downstairs into the living room, knowing they were in the kitchen across the way. 

However as she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mother and father arguing. In her joy she didn't hear them until she saw them. Amanda stopped at the doorway, watching with wide, watery eyes as her parents argued. Though she didn't stay too long, sooner rather then later she quickly ran away from the scene, running upstairs as tears formed in her eyes. She always hated it when her parents fought, it made her sad and helpless. 

With her watery tears she didn't notice her brother, Jake and crashed into him. "Amanda! " The sixteen year old scolded his young sister, having been carrying some books but ended up dropping them from the crash. "I-I'm sorry brother. " She apologized in a shaky voice, helping him gather up the books he dropped. Seeing she was crying Jake softened a little. "It's fine. " He wasn't stupid, he heard the yelling too but he didn't know she noticed it as well. Amanda was glad her brother was understanding and she handed him the books she managed to gather for him. "Where are you going? " She asked him, following him down the stairs as he carried the books. 

Jake paused and glanced back, watching his little sister sniff and wipe her nose after asking. "To the library to drop these books off. I guess you can come if you want, it won't be that exciting. " He warned her, but she nodded and took a step forward anyway. "I want to come... please. " Anything to get away from this argument between her parents. Jake shrugged the best he could. "Okay, well get your slippers, we are not going too far and shoes would take too long to put on. I am already late on returning these. " He said, hoping the librarian won't get mad at him for that. 

Amanda nodded and went back upstairs into her room, slipping on her slippers and grabbing her jacket for the cold. She moved quick for her brother and for herself, even now still hearing the argument in the kitchen. In just a minute or two she was back down. "Okay ready! " Normally both of them would tell their parents if they were leaving the house, but with them arguing neither of them wanted to get in the way of that. The ear bending would be better. So the two went outside and walked down the sidewalk towards the library, which was open. 

Jake went inside first and returned the books, the librarian mentioning he was late but decided to let the boy pass for now. Meanwhile Amanda got curious, looking around the many halls of books. There was all sorts of different types, learning books, novels, single stories, children's stories and a weird hall that seemed to have all sorts of different things down it. Many of them had a small layer of dust on them, it was clear not many people went down this row. That made her all the more curious about them though. 

At first many of them didn't really catch her eye, until one that was almost lost to dust. But in the thick leather binding she could faintly see it, deep nice scrollwork. The dust made her feel a little sad for the book, like it was unloved. So Amanda grabbed the book and started to brush the dust off, showing more scrollwork on the dark leather, not quite black but maybe it once was. There was the engraving of a demonic looking goat's head with a pentagram behind it, but the little girl didn't notice how creepy it was. Instead she sat down on the ground and opened it. There was a lot of words but some pictures, mainly symbols but there was a few pictures of Hellish creatures such as Hellhounds. She felt those were kinda scary so she skipped past them. However in her haste she accidentally cut herself on the pages. 

Amanda looked at it and pouted, it was bleeding a little and it stung, but little did she know some blood got onto the book. It made a soft hum sound and the engravings on the leather cover glowed a fiery orange for a moment, even past the dust still currently on it. She decided to try and ignore the pain, too interested in this book. She kept going through the pages until she found a interesting picture. It was another pentagram, but it also had interesting little symbols in the star pieces. Amanda reached into her pocket and pulled out a red crayon she brought with her. Being so young and no one telling her otherwise yet, she shifted to lay on her front, the book set off to one side but she still could see it and it's picture. 

Of course she didn't bother reading the words, especially the 'summoning' part. The little girl just wanted to draw it and she started to, on the floor of the library. It wasn't a half bad pentagram, it was good enough for the book to give another mystical hum. Amanda was too focused on her drawing to notice though. Next was the icons, which included a small flame, a skull though the child didn't notice that, and a few others ranging in creepiness. While she was drawing her brother began to look for her, since he couldn't yell for her in the library. So he started at one end of the building and began looking between each bookcase. 

Meanwhile, still in the same city of LA, but a good ways away from the young humans, in a nightclub otherwise known as Lux. A tall dark haired man sat at his piano, but was just snuffing out a cigarette in the ashtray on top. He looked bored, there was no calls from his friend to go bad guy hunting, there hasn't been in a whole week. "Lucifer, we have a problem. " Suddenly a female voice spoke up, a dark skinned woman. Lucifer sighed and turned around some to face her. "What is it Maze? " He asked, noticing the serious look on her face. "A human found one of the black books.... She is drawing a summoner's pentagram.... yours in fact and she's almost finished. " Despite her seriousness, Lucifer grinned with delight. "Oh, a lady wants me that badly? Well I must oblige~ " He said with eagerness, standing up. Perhaps this boring week could be fixed with a night of fun he thought, not knowing he would be soon disappointed. "It's a female human Lucifer, but she's not a adu-" Maze tried to tell him, but he just waved a hand. "No don't ruin the surprise Maze, I want to see her for myself first. " 

Mazikeen smirked then, knowing her boss will be very displeased and it amused her. "Okay, if you say so. " Sure enough Lucifer and Maze felt the call, though for Lucifer it was stronger since the summoning was for him. "Do take care of Lux while I'm gone. "He said to his demon, still all giddy as he walked out the door. But instead of walking outside, he found himself walking into a library. it was quant, he looked a little out of place with his fancy clothing in a simple little library. But he didn't care. Lucifer spotted a boy looking down the book cases and he figured maybe he would know who called him. "Excuse me, is there a young lady here who may have called me? " He asked the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder as he kept his voice low for the darn library rules. 

Jake was starting to get nervous, he was half done looking and he still hadn't found her, then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched a little, looking behind him to see this rich looking, intimidating adult. What could this man want with him? Jake blinked back at him to the question. "N-no not far as I know, I'm just looking for my sister. " He saw the man grin a little from that and didn't know why. Of course Lucifer didn't realise it either, but he assumed he was looking for a older sister, not a child... 

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it. " He ended up saying to Jake in a casual tone, removing his hand and backing off, much to the boy's relief. The teenager wasn't sure what that was about, but the man had a dark feeling about him... He wanted to find Amanda and get her out of here. Lucifer of course strolled off to the other end of the library, looking down the book cases for Amanda but had a entirely different image of her. That was until he lucked out, the strange books were just three bookcases down. But then he saw the little girl, Amanda... and felt the book's power right in her direction. He sighed heavily, this must be what Maze was trying to tell him. His summoner wasn't a beautiful lady, but a mere little girl. What could a child possibly want with him he wondered? 

Deciding he should find out, Lucifer began walking down between the bookcases towards her. Amanda of course had no idea she accidentally called the Devil, she was just having fun! Even now she was coloring in the pentagram, which would ruin the summoning if Lucifer was not already here. "You called? " He spoke from behind her, already seeming irritated. The child gave a soft squeak from the scary sounding sudden voice, but she stood up and turned around, looking up at him. "Called? Um... mister, I don't have a phone, I can't call anyone. " She told him innocently. Lucifer grumbled a little before pointing to the book. "You summoned me, with that. " How could the child accidentally summon him? A drop of blood was required as was drawing the pentagram... Which he now finally saw, partly colored in with red crayon. 

Amanda looked at the open book he was pointing at before turning back to him. "I was just drawing a picture in the book I found, a cool looking star. " She told him, turning around and grabbing the book to show him. "See? " Lucifer rubbed his forehead, before he gently grabbed the book and turned it around, then blindly pointing roughly at the title of the page. "Read. " He simply said in a annoyed tone. The little girl made a soft little hum, before shrugging and reading it. "It says... Summon... Summoning of... The Devil? " She wasn't sure if she said that right but that's what it looked like. "Yes, that's me, you summoned me. You put a drop of your blood on the book and then draw this. " He explained and Amanda gasped, putting the book down before looking at her finger. "I got a paper cut from one of the pages, it bled a little... " It hadn't sunk in quite yet who she was speaking to... until a few moments later. 

"You're the Devil? " Lucifer couldn't believe it, somehow it was actually a accident. Then she asked him a obvious to him question. "Yes I'm the Devil, name's Lucifer. Now stop messing with old books, you're lucky you summoned me. " At least he wouldn't hurt her. He walked past her, annoyed still and grabbed the book to put it back. Meanwhile Amanda stood there, a little stunned... Her mother told her not to talk to strangers, but everyone knew the Devil and a stranger was someone you didn't know so... that made it okay she reasoned! "Are you going to eat my soul? And why am I lucky? " A million questions flooded through her mind, it was like meeting a scary Santa! As if Lucifer wasn't already annoyed. "No I'm not going to eat your soul and that's why you're lucky. You could have summoned something that would have harmed you small human. " He said, turning back around to face her.  
Amanda was confused though, wasn't he the root of all evil? If anyone was going to hurt her it was him! "Like what? Aren't you like the evilest thing in the whole wide world? " She asked innocently, not meaning to insult him. 

Didn't mean that he wasn't a little insulted as he frowned at her, but decided not to get worked up over it and instead explain to the child the flaw in that. "I punish humans that do wrong, I don't encourage it or do it. And you could have summoned a soul from Hell, the soul of a evil human. " He explained, a little proud of himself for his patience with this small child. Amanda wasn't fully aware of how lucky she was, but from what he said she had a idea. "Ohhhh okay, that does sound scary.... " She said, trailing off a little nervously. "How much trouble could I have been in if I did do that? Call one of the scary people? " She asked him, making sure this time and as she did before to keep her voice low. So far they both have been keeping quiet enough for the rules. 

Lucifer found himself sighing again, did this child have an end to it's curiosity? He really wished humans didn't make these books so many years ago, all they did was cause trouble or worse. As he thought about her question, an idea came to mind, causing him to smirk. "A bit more trouble than this. " He simply replied, before he reached out to gently lay a hand on her little shoulder. He wasn't even sure if he really had to do this, but it didn't matter, he was feeling a bit hungry and she did ask. As soon as he touched her Amanda felt weird, dizzy and off. She reached up with a groan to rub her forehead, watching as the world around her got bigger, including Lucifer. He was already big too, but now this was making him even bigger and a bit more scary. Soon enough it was over, she was a mere few inches tall, not much bigger than a mouse. Lucifer was crouched by now and pulled his hand away, a light smirk still on his lips. 

Amanda took a moment to recover and he let her, he wasn't heartless after all. His hungry stomach could wait a little. Once the weird dizzy feeling was over, Amanda looked around in awe and a bit of fear... she felt so puny and helpless like this, even more so than before. She looked back to Lucifer, who now was a giant to her, a dark giant with a smirk on his face. "Y-you're not going t-to leave me l-like this, right? I'm scared... " She said, whimpering a bit afterwards as she wrapped her little arms around herself. Amanda had mixed feelings, she almost wanted to run away now from him, but if she did then no one would know she was little and she could get stepped on or something! But she wasn't sure what he had in mind for her. 

The Devil quietly chuckled, shaking his head. "No I won't leave you here, but good, you should be afraid. What I am about to do is still much less frightening than what could have happened. " He told her in a soft, but serious tone. Amanda wasn't sure if she should be more or less scared to that, but she found herself just softly nodding, waiting for whatever he had planned for her. Lucifer then reached down to gently scoop the tiny child up into his palm, the girl quickly curling up in his palm to keep from looking down. She was afraid of heights after all and didn't want to be dropped. 

Lucifer was as nice as he could be about it, but he did want her afraid, the whole point was to scare her enough to keep her from messing with the books again. That and the Devil could use a little snack and it saved him from the endless curious questions. He lifted her up to his face and stood up, having not noticed her brother, Jake just walked by. But with Amanda tiny and in his hand, Jake didn't think anything of it and figured the man found a penny or something. He was getting worried though, beyond worried. He couldn't go back without his little sister! 

Amanda didn't see either, her eyes were stuck on Lucifer's face, tension building up for what was to come, whatever that may be. He softly licked his lips, smirking again before he neared her to his mouth, the child now figuring out what he was going to do. He was going to eat her. "Wait d-don't ea-" She was cut off of her plea when Lucifer extended his tongue to lap her little curled up form into his mouth, finishing her up with a small slurp to make sure she was fully inside. It was a quick, smooth action that didn't really hurt, his tongue and lips were soft and his mouth was warm, if rather dark. She knew teeth were in here though, so she stayed very still and hoped he wouldn't chew. The soft warm gentleness helped with her fear, though the dark was scary and the fact he was eating her like a little skittle also didn't help. Still Amanda didn't want to annoy Lucifer, anymore that is, so she stayed quiet and hoped. 

The child wasn't screaming or bailing so Lucifer thought little of it, just continue to be gentle with the little one he told himself. That and enjoy her flavor. The Devil hummed deeply, starting to slowly lick and roll her little form around to cover her in warm, clingy drool and to taste her. Perhaps it would have been better if he was summoned by an adult for something a bit more mature, but he was pleased with this too. And she couldn't ask him too many questions. Amanda tasted rather sweet too, he had to swallow some extra drool so he wouldn't drown her. Amanda on the other hand was just trying to stay calm, that soft warm slimy tongue wasn't hurting her any nor were the strange swallows, but she was still scared of what came after. She hoped he would just spit her back out and her fright would be over. 

But that wasn't the case, instead once he was done tasting her, the tongue started to ease her back towards his throat. She tried to stay curled up but since her little body was soaked in Devil drool, then her hands kept slipping off her knees. He kept gently urging her towards his gullet, ready to swallow her up once and for all. Amanda did try to wiggle her way back towards the front of his mouth when she felt her toes and feet dip down into a dark slimy pit, she assumed it was his throat. But Lucifer felt her little wiggly attempts and hummed with a smirk, before tilting his head back a little. Between the saliva and gravity the child had no chance and slipped feet first into his gullet. Lucifer teased her for a little bit by waiting, but soon enough he swallowed, a soft but still big swallow that sent her down on her way to his awaiting belly. 

Amanda felt softly smothered, she could breathe and move a little in his throat, but not much, especially moving. Her movement was mainly wiggles, which just earned her deep rumbling hums that vibrated her bones. Unknown to her she did make a tiny lump in his neck, which Lucifer tenderly rubbed with two fingers as she went down until she vanished behind his collar bone. By now she was definitely too deep inside of him to come back without his help and judging by his actions, that wasn't going to happen. She whimpered again a little as she was kneaded downwards by his esophagus, despite the fact she still was not hurt she was afraid of what would happen in his tummy. People were not meant to go in other people's bellies and food that went in never came out. Being just six years old she wasn't fully aware how digestion works, much less digestion in a fallen angel. 

She felt everything and heard most of it, his huge heartbeat thumping away, the swooshing sound of his breathing, the pulse of blood pumping through the fleshy walls around her. It was really weird and maybe a bit creepy. Though.... she almost found his heart comforting, wasn't the Devil said to be heartless? She had proof that wasn't true, she heard and felt it, he had a big heart. This calmed the child a little with her child logic at play. Soon enough she felt it get a little tighter, it must be the entrance to his stomach though she wasn't sure what was going on. It took a moment or two and she couldn't help but squirm a little, not out of pure fear but to try and stretch it out, but that actually helped in her slipping in so it wasn't bad. Soon she got past the tight spot and plopped down inside Lucifer's stomach. It was warm, humid and slimy, but it was also soft and squishy, plus she could see! There was a faint white glow in his belly that chased away the darkness. The little tiny girl decided it had to be harmless then, it was too soft, nice and cozy to be dangerous. 

Amanda was able to move around, mainly crawl since the floor was too squishy and slippery to walk on and breathing was fine. Plus there was one other special thing that made her happy.... she was contained. She wasn't tiny and lost in the big scary world, she was nestled inside of a gentle belly. Plus she didn't have to hear her parents arguing, which she still wasn't ready to go back to. His stomach did gurgle and groan a bit, but the child felt it was just welcoming her. Amanda crawled to the nearest wall, the front one and huddled up against it, her little body sinking into the soft stomach lining. She smiled to herself and relaxed, listening to his heartbeat still above her. It wasn't as loud as before but she could still clearly hear it. 

Lucifer was also pleased, licking his lips of her remaining flavor. He felt her enter his stomach and expected her to be unhappy, unaware of what happened between slurping her up and gulping her down. He glanced down at his suit covered middle and gave it a gentle rub with one hand, smirking. "Mmm, delicious~ Does this answer your question child? " He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. Amanda felt his large hand rubbing his tummy and leaned into it, smiling as his voice rumbled around her, saying how much he enjoyed devouring her. "Yes, I promise I won't touch scary books like that again Mr Lucifer, sorry.... " She said and she meant it. Amanda didn't want to upset him or anything nor did she want to accidentally call something mean and scary. He may not have scared her fully in the way he wanted, but the trip to his stomach still did the job. "It answers a lot of other questions too.... You do have a heart Mr Lucifer. " She added in a sweet, innocent little voice. 

Lucifer frowned some, before scoffing. "Whatever gave you that idea? " He asked, genuinely curious on how she decided this while being consumed. "I heard it, it was loud and thumping, so I couldn't miss it. I don't understand why people call you heartless, you obviously have one if they listened. I know you wanted to scare me but your belly is too soft and warm and snugly to be afraid in. " Too many ands but she didn't notice, she just wanted to get her point across. Lucifer snorted a bit, she decided this because he had a heartbeat? The small human still had a lot to learn.... but it wasn't up to him. Then the fact that his belly was too cozy... "I assure you my stomach is more than capable of digesting you small human, if I so pleased. " That earned him a tiny girly giggle from his gut, followed by some soft snuggling of his belly walls. "But you won't, you're not that mean. " She already assumed digest meant hurt her. 

Lucifer sighed, she was right of course, he wouldn't digest a innocent human, even a annoying child. "Bloody Hell... " He couldn't deny it but he didn't like being thought of as nice really, especially to children. "Your brother was looking for you, you should go back now. " He decided to change the subject instead. Besides his work here was pretty much done. Amanda pouted a little at that.... she liked the Devil's tummy, she felt so safe and hidden from the scary and mean outside world. Even if the trip getting inside was a little scary. But Lucifer was right, her poor brother must be freaking out. "Okay.... " She said reluctantly. Lucifer didn't really want to lose his snack either, but he also didn't really want to be a child kidnapper. Just a child eater. 

He chuckled a little to her reluctant answer, giving a soft pat to his stomach. Perhaps one day they would meet again, though he hoped way later when she wasn't a child anymore, less curious questions. Of course Amanda hoped it'd be soon, but LA was big and the world was way bigger, though Fate had a funny way of doing things like that... Soon enough, Lucifer's stomach began to close up, from the bottom first to slowly push her back up his esophagus, the whole motions of going down were working in reverse. She heard his breathing and his heart again as she passed right by them. Soft warm flesh kneaded her back up, it was a little tighter then going down but she wasn't hurt or afraid, Amanda just waited until she left the warm confines of Lucifer. A little bit later and he felt her in his neck again, smirking he reached up and patted the little lump with two fingers. 

Amanda giggled as she felt the pats, though she couldn't do much about them. She figured that must mean she was in his neck already, which meant it won't be much longer. She was proved correct when she was gently squeezed out of his throat and was soon laying on his tongue again. Lucifer however wasn't done... With a smirk he began to lick her again, tasting and cleaning the stomach juices off. Saliva will dry and hopefully not look too weird, but stomach fluids may be a different story. That and he wanted to enjoy his snack again before she had to leave. Since Amanda wasn't so nervous this time, she was able to find the fun in it. The soft gentle tongue rolling her around, tickling her some even. In the meantime he reached into his suit breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief he carried with him, this one was red though he had them varying in colors. 

He opened it and covered one of his palms with it, before he swallowed extra saliva and softly sucked on her to try and get more of his drool out of her. Once he was done Lucifer gently opened his mouth a little and let her slide off his tongue and onto the red fabric. Amanda had to take a moment to adjust to the light, but once she did she turned back towards Lucifer and smiled. She saw him differently then when she went in him. A possible friend in the child's eyes. He licked his lips again before tilting his head, silently wondering why she was staring but he decided not to ask, no more questions. Instead he finished gently drying her off with the handkerchief, knowing her brother might come by again any second. 

Luckily some time ago Jack started over with looking down the book cases, freaking out a lot inside as he hoped he just missed her. Stress was getting more and more built up but he was trying to contain it. If he didn't find her though... he tried not to think about it nor think about what could have happened that caused her to go missing. Jake kept walking, soon halfway done again and no luck. Her brother pressed on though and finally when he got to the third bookcase again, he saw that dark man again, he was still there. But what also caught Jake's attention was his sister! She was right there by this strange man. "Amanda, our parents told you not to talk to strangers, c'mon we have to go home. " His built up stress and worries faded, now all they had to face was their parents after leaving the house without telling them. "Jake, he's not a stranger though he's the... " She stopped herself, realising her brother probably wouldn't understand. "Let's just go. " She muttered afterwards, looking back at Lucifer one last time with a soft wave. 

Lucifer was waiting for her to tell her brother but she never did... perhaps for the best for the two kids. He saw her wave and he chuckled lightly. After she looked away, he was gone. Jake brought Amanda outside and they both began walking home. They were right the ear bending of not telling them wasn't as bad as asking in their mood before. Neither mentioned Amanda's absence or the dark suited man, though the girl thought of him often.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading~ Hopefully I am spacing these out well enough to not be cloggy to people.


End file.
